janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiomara De La Vega
'''Xiomara De La Vega (née Villanueva) is a main character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Andrea Navedo. Character Xiomara is a 46-year-oldChapter Fifty-Five woman, who gave birth to Jane when she was just shy of 17 years old. Xiomara is a very laid back woman who works as a performer at a night club and teaches a dance class in her living room for little girls. Despite the fact that she became pregnant at young age and is considered by both Jane and Alba to be irresponsible, she is seen throughout the series to be a loving, sacrificing and kind mother to Jane and takes a good care of her with help from her mother, Alba Villanueva (Jane's grandmother). Xiomara is a very nice person. When she was young, she was really rebellious and she didn't listen to her mother. After having Jane, Xo made sure she was always there for her daughter and supported her. She's chasing her dream of becoming a singer. She can be stubborn but wants to be a good mom and a good person. She is a very capable and strong person. Past 1991 Xiomara was 16 years old at this time. She was very rebellious, didn't listen to her mother, and was very unlike her future daughter Jane. One day, Xiomara came home and confessed to her mother that she was pregnant. Alba told Xiomara to have an abortion, but Xiomara stood up for herself and kept the baby. 1992 On June 12, the anniversary of her father Mateo's death, Xo wants to go to dinner with her mother to commemorate him, but Alba is devastated and wants time to herself to mourn. Xo calls her then boyfriend Zed to hang out and ends up getting arrested for shoplifting. – Chapter Twenty-Seven 2001 Ten years later, Xiomara is already a grown woman but still a carefree teenager at heart. Her daughter, Jane, is now a young girl that Xo raised with help of her mother. We see that Xiomara does not like that her mother tells Jane to not lose her virginity before getting married. She believes that advice is outdated and judgmental. 2004 Xiomara is seen with Jane. She is doing quite good with raising her. It's seen how Xo is getting ready for a date and Jane is taking care of her, like she's her mother. Later Jane has a pretend-wedding with Xo as the groom. Series arc 2014–2015 A single mother, Xiomara Villanueva is living with her mother, Alba, and her 23-year-old daughter, Jane, in a cosy house in Miami, where Xo teaches a kids dance class whilst pursuing her dream of becoming a pop singer. Xo is unexpectedly sought out by Jane's biological father, Rogelio, a year after sending him a letter telling him that Jane exists. Xiomara worries that telling Jane how she has lied about knowing who Jane's father is all this time will damage their relationship.Chapter Two At the same time, Xo is surprised by the feelings that surface when she sees Rogelio after all these years. Xo and Rogelio begin a casual fling, while Xiomara attempts to keep Rogelio at bay, wanting more time before they reveal the truth to Jane.Chapter Three When Jane finally learns, she is devastated and moves out of the house and in with Michael, which leaves Xo heartbrokenChapter Four, but Jane soon returns to her mother's comfort once she realises Michael has been dishonest with her.Chapter Five They make amends and Xo continues seeing Rogelio, which is getting increasingly serious and books a gig singing at The Marbella, thanks to Jane and Rafael. Rogelio's mean second ex-wife, Melissa, attempts to sabotage Xo and in the midst of their conflict, Xo realises that she could take away from Rogelio's time spent getting to know Jane, so she breaks it off. Relationships Alba Villanueva Alba and Xiomara are seen both in flashbacks and present time to clash in many areas of life. Alba finds Xo irresponsible, and sometimes tends to not recognise that her daughter is a grown woman. Xiomara has never lived away from her parental home and so can lack maturity when it comes to setting boundaries for herself in her life. However, having a baby at such a young age matured Xiomara in other ways and the unique life that the two women have shared brings about unique clashes, but also an incredibly strong bond.They both are stubborn when it comes to apologizing but always eventually make up. Rogelio De La Vega Having dated at 17 in high school, Xiomara and Rogelio's relationship has also remained there – until they meet again as adults. They have a natural connection (as Xo tells Jane in the early episodes of Season 1, strong chemistry – which, coincidentally, is what Jane also shares with Rafael) and great affection for one another, which scares Xiomara, who has never been in a long-term relationship. Rogelio has also been married twice before and is, at first, very casual in his relationship with Xo, mirroring his behavior at 17. However, the serious nature of their reconnection provides a new foundation for the two to rekindle and form a new relation.As of Chapter Sixty-Four, her and Rogelio is happily married even after she found out that he has Darci 7 months pregnant. Jane Villanueva Jane and Xiomara are incredibly close, at times behaving more like sisters than mother and daughter. Jane, with her very strong will and good intent, often falls into parenting her own mother. Xiomara, however, always comes through for Jane whenever she needs advice and support, and their roles in those moments are more clearly defined. Quotes Trivia *She likes telenovelasPilot. *She's an aspiring singerChapter SixChapter EightChapter NineChapter Twenty-Eight. *She teaches dance to children as her livelihoodChapter Seven *According to the Narrator, she is inherently dramatic (see Chapter Seven) *''Libre'' by Paulina Rubio is Xiomara's anthem. *She has a leopard print case with rhinestones on her phone Photos :Xiomara Villanueva/Gallery Notes and references Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Villanuevas Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character Category:De La Vegas